Waiting You to Love Me
by ReaaLee
Summary: Kyumin fanfiction - GS - Romance semua orang menyangka bahwa hidup Seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudahlah sempuran, namun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa hidupnya sempurna, karena satu hal yang paling dia inginkan tak pernah tercapai. apakah hal yang membuat Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa sempurna. lalu, apakah dia bisa memiliki hal yang paling diimpikannya?


Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang siswa SMA angkatan akhir. Aku tampan, pintar , kaya dan populer. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Kurasa tidak, karena memang itulah fakta seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Mungkin aku memiliki segalanya, tapi jika kalian bertanya aku bahagia? Maka jawabannya adalah TIDAK. Mungkin Aku akan bahagia jika 1 hal yang sangat aku inginkan diduania ini dapat kumiliki seutuhnya. Apa itu sebuah obsesi? Kurasa tidak. Karena sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah mencoba menggapainya. Hanya memperhatikan dari jauh dan memastikan bahwa semuanya berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja. Dan semua itu sungguh menyiksaku.

Dan hal yang sangat aku inginkan adalah Cinta seutuhnya dari yeoja yang kucintai. Dan itu tidak semudah yang dipikirkan.

Waiting You To Love Me

GS

KyuMin

Rated : T+

One Shoot

Story © ReaLee

Full Of Kyuhyun POV

"Kyuuu!" aku hanya tersenyum kecil ketika seseorang memanggilku. Tak perlu diragukan lagi siapa pemilik suara itu. Semua yang ada pada dirinya sudah kukenal dengan baik.

Aku berbalik dan menemukan yeoja cantik yang sedari dulu menjadi ratu dihatiku.

"hai" sapaku sesantai mungkin.

Sungguh, yeoja ini sangat sempurna dimataku. Selalu terlihat mempesona dimanapun dan kapanpun. Wajah cantik ditambah aegyo-nya yang mungkin membuat beberapa yeoja lain merasa iri, Gigi kelinci yang menambah kadar kemanisannya, foxy eyes yang selalu memancarkan binar keceriaan, pipi chubby yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika merona, bibir shape-M pink-nya yang sangat menggoda, surai hitam sebahunya yang indah. Semua itu benar-benar perpaduan yang sangat sempurna. Dan itu hanya milik seorang yeoja bernama Sungmin. Lee Sungmin.

Kutatap lekat-lekat wajahnya "ada apa?" lanjutku.

"kau melihat Wonnie?" tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Aku menghela napas. Terbesit rasa kecewa dan sakit secara bersamaan ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Selalu begitu. Selalu Siwon yang ditanyakannya. Kenapa tidak aku saja? Kenapa dia tidak pernah melihatku?

"aku tidak tahu" ujarku dingin sambil melangkah meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri ditempatnya semula.

"heyy Kyu, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sembari mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

"nothing" ya, seharusnya aku tidak begini. Dia tidak salah apa-apa, dan aku tidak berhak melakukan ini semua. Apa-apaan aku ini?

"tapi kau aneh Kyu. Mood-mu sangat buruk, kau tahu?" aku terkekeh pelan mendengar ocehannya.

"tidak" jawabku santai tanpa meoleh kearahnya.

"huh, kau menyebalkan" dia berjalan menjauhiku dengan menghentakkan kakinya pada setiap langkahnya. Ck, kurasa dia mulai merajuk. Baiklah.

"heyy" kutarik lengannya dengan lembut setelah berhasil mengejarnya. Langkahnya terhenti karena cekalanku. Kubalikkan badannya yang sedari tadi membelakangiku.

Dia melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan pose merajuk andalannya. Mukanya ditekuk dengan bibir yang di-poutkan. Sungguh manis.

"baiklah, aku minta maaf" kurangkul bahunya sambil mulai berjalan kembali.

Tak ada percakapan setelahnya. Hanya bunyi derap kaki kami berdua yang menggema disepanjang koridor sekolah. Angin berhembus pelan, Pemandangan taman belakang sekolah kami yang cukup indah, dan posisi kami saat ini, bukankah kami mirip seperti sepasang kekasih? Itu juga harapanku. Tapi kenyataan yang sangat kejam mengatakan bahwa ini semua sebuah kesalahan. Karena dengan begini, maka luka yang sudah terukir dihatiku akan semakin dalam.

Fakta yang menyatakan bahwa Lee Sungmin, yeoja yang sangat kucintai ini adalah milik orang lain memang sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi sahabat baikku sendiri yang menjadi kekasihnya. Sungguh miris bukan kisah cintaku?

Tapi hanya untuk sekarang, bolehkah aku berharap bahwa semua ini memang sebuah kenyataan yang ada. Yeoja yang sedang kurangkul ini merupakan kekasihku. Bolehkah?

Meskipun begitu, kesadaranku sendirilah yang menghantamku. Memaksaku untuk sadar bahwa ini semua hanyalah hayalan yang tak akan pernah terjadi.

Choi Siwon. Namja beruntung yang dapat memenangkan hati seorang Lee Sungmin. Sungguh beruntung bukan? Dan aku? Sangat menyedihkan..

Dan keseharian yeoja cantik ini adalah menceritakan kebersamaannya bersama kekasihnya itu. Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah, merelakan hatiku yang serasa dihujam beribu-ribu tombak tak kasat mata. Namun aku rela melakukan itu semua, asalkan aku masih bisa melihat senyumannya. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa itu bukan senyuman untukku, tapi aku tetap merasa bahagia.

Aku meliriknya melalui ekor mataku. Dan aku bisa melihat sebuah senyuman yang terkembang dibibirnya. Meski akupun tak tahu mengapa dia tersenyum, namun hatiku merasa lega. Setidaknya dia merasa bahagia sekarang.

"kau tahu," ucapku memecah keheningan diantara kami. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang membutanya bertambah beribu-ribu kali terlihat manis.

"mood mu jauh lebih buruk dari padaku" lanjutku yang berhasil membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Aku tak mengidahkannya. Terus berjalan dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahku. Sangat menyenangkan menggodanya. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dilakukannya dibelakangku?

Mengumpat dan...

"KAU!" berteriak marah.

Aku takut? Tentu tidak. Itu merupakan sebuah nilai plus untukku karena berhasil menggodanya.

"beraninya kau Cho!" teriaknya lagi seraya mulai melangkah untuk mengejarku.

Aku hanya tertawa terbahak. Moment seperti ini merupakan salah satu momen yang paling kutunggu. Menggodanya dan berakhir dengan acara saling mengejar. Sudah cocokkah kami disebut sepasang kekasih?

Disela tawaku, terlukis sebuah senyum getir. Mungkin jika syarat sebuah sepasang kekasih hanya kebersamaan dan mungkin kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan-pasangan lain, sepertinya kami bisa disebut pasangan kekasih. Namun bukan itu saja yang menjadi syarat yang harus dipenuhi. CINTA. Bukankah itu yang terpenting?

Cinta, aku memiliki cinta yang begitu besar dan tulus untuknya. Namun dia? Kurasa tidak.

Kembali sebuah senyum getir terlukis diwajahku. Apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan?

Angin malam bertiup cukup kencang. Aku berdiam diri diatas balkon kamarku. Ditemani secangkir coklat panas, ya untuk sekedar menghalau rasa dingin.

Balkon kamar merupakan salah satu tempat favoritku. Apalagi malam ini cuaca sangat cerah, jadi tak ada apapun yang menghalangi indahnya langit malam di Seoul.

_**Isn't She Lovely**_

_**Isn'n She Wonderful**_

_**Isn't She Precious**_

_**Less Than One Minute Old**_

_**I Never Thought through Love We'd Be**_

_**Making One As Lovely As She**_

_**But Isn't She Lovely Made From Love**_

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam kamar saat mendengar suara ponselku.

'_My Lovely Bunny Calling'_

Aku mengernyit bingung saat mendapati dia menelponku. Ada apa?

Aku masih bertanya-tanya sebelum benar-benar menerima panggilannya.

"yoboseyo"

"_kyu!"_ aku hanya tersenyum maklum. Meskipun masih bingung mengapa dia menelponku, tapi tak bisa kupungkiri hatiku sangat senang.

"ada apa?" semoga saja suaraku terdengar normal. Oh Tuhan, aku sangat senang!

"_wae? Kau seperti tidak suka aku menelponmu?"_ oh ayolah, aku sangat senang. Tapi kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu? Munginkah suaraku yang telah kubuat senormal mungkin malah terdengar dingin ya? Ahh, entahlah.

"aahh... tidak, tidak apa-apa. Tumben sekali kau menelponku. Ada apa?"

"_kyaaaaa... aku senang sekali. kau tahu? Tadi Wonnie mengajakku kencan. Ya Tuhan aku senang sekali"_ racaunya disebrang sana. Dan aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas sedih. Kututup mataku saat merasakan perih dibagian dada saat mendengar semua itu.

"oh benarkah?" sekuat mungkin kucoba memperlihatkan keantusiasanku. Tapi rasanya tidak berhasil. Dan kurasa dia juga tidak menyadarinya.

"_iya. Kauu harus tahu betapa bahagianya aku. Sudah dari lama aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini"_ ucapnya masih dengan nada yang antusias. Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana keadaan yeoja itu sekarang. Tersenyum sangat lebar dan meloncat-loncat senang.

"kalau begitu selamat" terselip nada kecewa dalam suaraku kali ini. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan menyadarinya.

"_gomawo. Ah ya Kyu, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"_ aku mengernyit bingung saat mendengar nada serius disebrang sana.

"silahkan"

"_hmmm begini. Menurutmu sebaiknya aku memakai baju apa untuk besok?"_ senyum miris terlukis dibibirku. Kukira dia akan menanyakan apa, ternyata...

"aku tidak mengerti fashion wanita. Tapi kupikir kau bebas memilih pakaian apa yang akan kau kenakan besok, dan jadilah dirimu sendiri. Tak usah dandan berlebihan, _arra_?"

"_arraso_" jawabnya malas-malasan.

"_yasudah kalau begitu. Terimakasih atas waktu dan sarannya. Byeeee_" lanjutnya.

**Tut Tut Tut Tut**

Aku masih diam saat sambungan telpon sudah terputus. Tak terasa air mata meluncur dari mataku.

Ini semua sungguh menyakitkan.

_**Isn't She Lovely**_

_**Isn'n She Wonderful**_

_**Isn't She Precious**_

_**Less Than One Minute Old**_

_**I Never Thought through Love We'd Be**_

_**Making One As Lovely As She**_

_**But Isn't She Lovely Made From Love**_

Aku mengernyit tak suka. Siapa ini? Mengganggu tidurku saja.

Kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil Handphone-ku yang berada diatas meja nakas.

"yeboseyo" jawabku masih dengan memejamkan mata dan tanpa melihat id sipenelepon.

"kyuuuu... hiks" mataku langsung terbuka lebar, dan kantukku hilang entah kemana saat mendengar suara isakan disebrang sana. Tanpa melihat id caller pun, aku sudah tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara denganku sekarang.

"gwenchana min?" tanyaku khawatir. Ada apa ini?

"kyuu... hiks... bagaimana ini... hiks?"

"ada apa min? Kau dimana sekarang?" kulirik jam dimeja nakasku. Ini masih jam 09.00. dan orang disebrang sana sudah menghancurkan minggu pagi-ku yang sangat indah. Tapi, oh ayolah, apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Babo!

"a-aku ada ditaman dekat apartemenmu... hiks"

"baiklah, tunggu aku disana. Dan jangan menangis lagi, arra?"

"neee"

KLIK

Secepat kilat aku berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dan setelah selesai, aku memakai asal baju yang sudah kuambil secara acak didalam lemari.

Semua sudah beres. Aku melangkah keluar apartemenku setelah sebelumnya menyambar ponsel dan kunci mobil.

Sesampainya disana, mataku langsung mencari seseorang yang sudah membuatku khawatir setengah mati.

Itu dia.

Kupercepat langkahku menuju bangku taman yang sedang diduduki oleh wanita yang kucintai.

"gwenchana?" tanyaku setelah sampai dan duduk disebelahnya.

GREEP

"hiks... Kyu.. Hiks... bagaimana ini?" aku terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat dan kembali menangis.

"sssttt... uljima. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku lembut sambil mengelus surai hitamnya.

"won-wonnie membatalkan acara kencannya... hiks Kyu... bagaimana ini? Dia bilang ada acara keluarga.. hiks.. padahal aku sudah berdandan secantik mungkin.. hiks..." dengan cepat aku melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku. Kupegang pundaknya dengan lembut. Bisa kulihat raut wajahnya yang sedikit kaget saat melihatku. Dan aku sendiri melemparkan pandangan tak percaya padanya.

"ja-jadi hanya itu permasalahannya? Kau menelponku dan membuatku khawatir setengah mati hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini?" ucapku sambil menekan rasa emosi yang sebenarnya ingin kuluapkan. Jadi hanya karena ini?

Dengan kasar dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dipundaknya, dan menghapus jejak air mata diwajahnya. Kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Menatapku bengis.

"KAU! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau bilang masalah sepele? Baiklah, menurutmu mungkin ini masalah sepele. Tapi menurutku ini masalah besar. Apa kau harus tahu sudah lama sekali aku menunggu hari ini tiba? Dan pada saat hari itu datang, semuanya hancur. Bagaimana perasaanmu hah? Tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?" ucapnya dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Aku berdiri dan mencoba memegang pundaknya, namun dengan segera dia tepis.

"mi-mianhe" ucapku sedikit tercekat. Aku mengaku jika aku sudah salah berbicara. Mulut sialan!

Dia menatapku, lalu mengalihakan tatapannya keareah lain.

"sudahlah. Kukira kau bisa mengerti aku. Tapi nyatanya," aku memang tidak bisa melihat matanya, tapi aku bisa melihat senyuman sinis yang dia lukiskan dibibir indahnya.

Dengan cepat, dia membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah menjauhiku. Aku mencoba mengejarnya, dan mensejajarkqan langkahnya.

"mianhe, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Sungguh" dia terus berjalan, tak menghiraukan permintaan maafku.

Dan dengan sekali tarikan, kutarik dia hingga berada didekapanku.

"mianhe, jongmal mianhe. Aku mengaku salah. Tapi bukan itu maksudku" aku mempererat pelukanku ditubuhnya karena dia terus berontak minta dilepaskan.

"lepaskan" ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar. Sudah kupastikan dia sedang menahan tangis sekarang.

"tidak. Kau harus dengar penjelasanku" kataku sedikit memaksa.

"dan aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasnmu. Lepaskan!" jawabnya dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"kau harus mendengarkannya!"

"tidak, aku tidak ma-"

"LEE SUNGMIN!" bentakku sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkram bahunya cukup keras.

Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang berubah syok karena perlakuan kasarku.

Terbesit rasa bersalah melihatnya hanya diam melihatku dengan tatapan syok-nya. Tapi aku harus menjelaskannya, dari pada dia marah padaku.

"begini. Aku minta maaf padamu karena tidak mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kau juga tidak mengerti persaanku. Bagaimana perasaanku saat menerima telpon darimu dengan kau yang menangis? Kau tidak tahukan bagaimana khwatirnya aku mendengar kabar yang tak pasti darimu? Kau harus tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku. Aku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang keadaanmu. Dan saat aku sampai disini, aku mendengar alasan yang memang menurutku sepele. Kau tahu, kencan bisa dilakukan lain kali. Tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Itu yang menurutku masalah besar. Dan aku tidak pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu" jelasku sedikit menggebu-gebu.

"jadi, kau mengerti maksudku?" tanyaku dengan suara yang melembut.

Dia menatapku cukup lama sebelum mengangguk dan kembali memelukku sambil terisak kembali.

"mianhe... hiks, mianhe..." aku tersenyum penuh kelegaan saat penjelasanku tadi membuatnya mengerti posisi diriku.

"uljima aku memaafkanmu" ucapku lembut sembari mengusap punggungnya.

Sesaat kemudian, tangisnya reda. Dengan perlahan, aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahnya yang basah. Tanganku terangkat untuk menghapus lelehan air mata diwajah cantiknya.

"kau harus melihat wajahmu sekarang. Betapa jeleknya dirimu jika menangis" kulihat wajahnya yang merengut tak suka.

"kuanggap itu pujian" ucapnya masih dengan wajah tertekuk. Aku terkekeh melihat perilakunya ini.

"kajja" aku menarik tangannya agar mengikutiku.

"kita mau kemana?" dia menatapku penuh tanya. Aku tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"hah, kau ini menyebalkan. Aku tidak mau ikut kalau begitu" dia menghentikan langkahnya, yang otomatis membuatku mengehentikkan langkahku juga.

"kenapa begitu?"

"karena kau tidak mempunyai tujuan" dia melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Hahaha, lucu sekali.

"baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita... pergi kencan?" godaku sambil merangkul pundaknya mesra.

"Mwo? Tidak mau!" dengan cepat dia melepaskan rangkulanku dipundaknya.

"wae?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahiku.

"karena kau bukan namjachingu-ku" seketika wajahku berubah datar. Oh Tuhaaan, kenapa wanita itu harus mengatakan itu. Aku cukup tahu untuk itu. Dia milik orang lain. Tapi mengapa dia harus mengatakannya lagi. Itu seperti tamparan bagiku untuk segera sadar jika aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk memilikinya.

"Kyu, gwenchana? Apa aku salah bicara? Mianhe" aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Sungmin yang sudah berada dihadapanku.

Dengan cepat kuubah ekspresi diwajahku ini. "ahh, gwenchana. Kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan saja. Bagaimana?" untunglah aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Jadi aku bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri.

"yayaya baiklah"

"kyu, sepertinya kau lelah" aku yang memang sedang mengemudikan mobil, sedikit melirik kearah dia yang sedang menatapku.

"bukan lelah. Tapi mengantuk" jawabku asal.

"babo! Itu sama saja. Tapi kenapa? Apa kau kembali bermain game bodohmu itu sampai larut?" haaah, menyebalkan sekali orang ini, kenapa harus menghina game-ku sih?

"kau pikir siapa yang membuatku begini?"

"game bodohmu itu" aku menghela napas. Sabar, kau harus sabar.

"game bodoh mana yang kau maksud?"

"yang mana lagi jika bukan benda persegi panjang yang kau sebut kekasihmu itu" aku kembali menghela napas, sepertinya bicara dengan yeoja cantik ini memerlukan kesabaran ekstra.

Aku sudah ingin berteriak, namun kuurungkan dan menekan emosiku agar tak meluap.

"kenapa diam?" astaga, yeoja ini benar-benar.

"kau marah?" tanyanya lagi karena melihatku yang tak kunjung menjawab.

Aku melirik jengkel kearahnya. "kau marah ya, kyu?" wajahnya itu... Arrrrrggghhh, dia polos atau memang bodoh?

"tentu saja aku marah, kau tidak peka" jawabku dingin tanpa mengalihkan fokusku dari jalanan.

"peka? Memang aku melakukan apa?" dia mengerjap polos dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Tampak berpikir.

"tapi aku tak merasa melakukan kesalahan atau apapun terhadapmu" jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"kau tidak merasa bersalah?" tanyaku tak percaya. bagaimana bisa yeoja ini tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Dia menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"kau kira siapa yang mengganggu tidurku eoh?" dia berpikir sejenak, namun tak lama dia kembali mengedikkan bahunya. Aku mengacak rambutkku frustasi.

"astagaaaa. Lalu siapa yang membangunkanku pagi-pagi dengan menelpon dan mengkhawatirkanku? Seharusnya aku masih berkencan dengan bantal-bantalku itu" ucapku sedikit kesal.

Dia diam sejenak, mencerna setiap kata yang kuucapkan "mianhe" ucapnya penuh sesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Oh tidak! Aku salah bicara lagi. Mulut bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya? Haah, kalau begini aku jadi tidak enak kan?

Mobil sudah berhenti, dan sekarang kami sudah berada diparkiran taman hiburan.

"kyu?"

Aku menatapnya tanpa menjawab panggilannya.

"jika begitu, kita kembali saja. Dan kau bisa kembali beristirahat" aku masih menatapnya tak tega. Aishhh, kenapa aku bicara seperti itu?

Dia sudah membuka seat belt-nya dan sudah bersiap keluar. Namun dia berhenti saat tanganku menahannya.

"kau marah? Kenapa mudah sekali marah? Kita sudah sampai, jadi tidak baik jika kita langsung pulang" aku membuka seat belt yang masih terpasang dibadanku. Keluar dari mobil, dan berjalan kesisi lain mobil itu.

"kajja" ajakku setelah membuka pintu mobilnya sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

Kulihat dia sempat ragu, namun aku meyakinkannya dengan menatap langsung kemanik matanya. setelah menarik napas yang cukup dalam, dia menerima uluran tanganku sambil tersenyum ceria.

Suasana taman hiburan ini sangat ramai. Apalagi hari ini weekend. Jadilah aku dan Sungmin harus rela berdesak-desakan dengan pengunjung lain. Ditambah suasana siang ini yang sangat cerah dan panas.

Setelah sampai, aku mengajaknya untuk pergi ke cafe terlebih dahulu. Kalian tahu kan, aku belum sempat memakan apapun sejak tadi pagi.

Walaupun dia menggerutu tak rela karena ingin segera bermain dengan berbagai wahana yang ada disini, tapi ia tetap mengikutiku masuk kedalam cafe.

Kurang lebih setengah jam, kita berdua sudah keluar dari cafe itu. Yeoja ini benar-benar tidak sabaran. Sedari tadi duduk didalam, dia terus mendesakku untuk sesegera mungkin menghabiskan makananku. Benar-benar mengesalkan!

"kau puas?" tanyaku sesaat setelah kami turun dari wahana yang menurutku sangat mengerikan-rollercoster- hah, perutku serasa diaduk-aduk. Kepalaku juga serasa diputar-putar.

Hari sudah semakin sore saat ini. Tapi yeoja disampingku ini terus saja merengek untuk menaiki wahana lainnya. Padahal kami sudah mencoba semua wahana di taman hiburan ini.

"yang tadi itu tidak berkesan Kyu. Ayolah sekali lagi saja" begitulah jawabannya jika kuberitahu bahwa kami sudah menaiki wahana itu.

Hari sudah berganti malam. Taman hiburan ini memang buka hingga jam 10 malam, jadi para pengunjung sedikit tenang.

"apalagi? Aku sudah lelah?" tanyaku setelah melihat dia berjalan kesalah satu wahana disana.

Dia menatapku dan melihat penampilanku yang sudah kacau. Oh ayolah, sudah berapa jam kami disini? Berdesak-desakan dibawah panasnya matahari. Belum lagi jika dia mengajakku menaiki wahana ekstrim yang mengharuskan tubuhku dibolak-balik.

Kulihat dia menghela napas pasrah.

"baiklah, ayo kita istirahat" ajaknya yang disambut senyuman sumringah dariku.

"kyu, ayo kita beli makanan dulu!"tambahnya lagi. Setelah itu dia menarikku kesalah satu stand penjual permen gula.

"kau mau?" aku menggeleng lemah. Aku melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Ah, aku haus.

"min, tunggu disini sebentar, aku ingin membeli minum dulu. Kau mau?" tanyaku yang dijawab dengan anggukan yang antusias darinya.

Aku berjalan lunglai kearah mini market yang berada disebelah timur. Suasana disini memang sudah agak lenggang. Jadi, tidak perlu berdesakan seperti tadi siang.

Aku masuk kedalam mini market itu. Setelah membeli 2 softdrink, aku keluar dan berniat kembali ketempat Sungmin menungguku.

Karena tak tahan dengan rasa haus, jadilah aku meminumnya sambil berjalan. Tanpa sengaja, mataku melihat adegan romatis sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku dibawah pohon.

Aku menghela napas. Sangat iri melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Jangankan berciuman, berpacaran saja belum pernah. Aku masih menatap sepasang kekasih itu sampai mereka melepas ciumannya.

Tapi tunggu! Aku merasa kenal dengan salah satu dari mereka. Penglihatanku sedikit terhalangi karena posisi mereka yang cukup jauh dari lampu taman. Jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Karena rasa penasaranku, kakiku melangkah mendekati mereka. Dan aku tertegun ketika melihat siapa orang itu.

Hatiku sangat sakit. kenapa jadi begini?

Tanganku terkepal hingga dapat meremukkan kaleng yang kugenggam.

Aku melangkah dengan emosi yang sudah diujung tanduk. Setelah berada dihadapan mereka berdua, bisa kulihat sang namja berubah pucat pasi. Aku berdecih jijik melihat wajah yang kuanggap seperti malaikat ini.

"k-kyu? K-kau sedang apa?" cicitnya. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam dengan melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada.

"menurutmu aku kesini sedang apa?" tanyaku santai sambil tersenyum sinis. Kualihkan tatapanku pada yeoja yang berada disebelahnya. dia hanya menatap bergantian anatara aku dan namja yang duduk disebelahnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"kau hebah Siwon-ssi. **Yeojachingu-mu** menelponku dan menangis karena **namjachingu-nya **membatalkan acara kencannya dengan alasan acara keluarga. Apa ini yang kau sebut acara keluarga? Ohh, aku mengerti. Apa dia ini keluargamu? Istrimu maksudku?" aku diam sebentar setelah mengutarakan kemarahanku sekaligus kekecewaanku.

"k-kyu, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat" wajahnya yang biasanya selalu dipuja oleh para yeoja itu membuatku ingin muntah.

"kau pikir apa yang kulihat?" aku menatap wajahnya dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"kyu... ak tidak me-"

"apa? Kau berciuman, begitu?" ucapku yang membuat dia bungkam seketika.

Aku menghembuskan napasku kasar sebelum menarik kerah kemejanya agar mendekat kerahku.

BUAGHH

"itu bentuk rasa kekecewanku karena kau sudah mengkhianatiku"

BUAGHH

"itu karena kau menodai persahabatan kita"

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

"dan terakhir karena kau berani-beraninya mengkhianati Sungmin"

Dengan kasar, Kulemparkan badannya yang sudah lemah ketanah. Yeoja yang tadi berciuman dengan lelaki berengsek itu mencoba membantu namjachingu-nya itu untuk berdiri. Lelehan air mata meluncur dipipinya, dan Siw, ahh bahkan aku tak rela menyebut namanya, dia mencoba menenangkan yeoja-nya.

Aku bedecih melihat pemandangan didepanku ini. Sungguh menjijikan.

"jangan pernah menemui Sungmin dan aku lagi" aku membalikkan badan dan berniat melangkah pergi. Namun urung karena sekarang, tak jauh dihadapanku, Sungmin berdiri dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri kedua pipi-nya.

"m-min, kau?" dia langung berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Aku sudah siap untuk berlari. Namun kusempatkan untuk melirik kearah belakang dan mendapati sepasang kekasih itu sedang berpelukan.

"BERENGSEK!" teriakku sebelum berlari mengejar Sungmin.

Para pengunjung lain yang menonton adegan antara aku dan lelaki berengsek itu sedikit menghambatku untuk mengejar Sungmin.

Setelah keluar dari kerubunan orang-orang itu, Aku terus berlari dan berlari, mencari Sungmin yang sudah tidak terjangkau oleh penglihatanku.

Ahh, kemana dia sebenarnya?

Aku berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan sambil tak henti-hentinya mataku menyapu keseliling taman hiburan itu.

Karena tak bisa menemukannya, aku berniat menghubunginya, namun sial, ponselku sepertinya tertinggal di dalam mobil.

Jadi aku memutuskan kembali kemobil untuk mengambil ponselku dan mencoba menghubunginya.

Saat sudah berada di area parkir, dengan segera aku berjalan menuju mobilku. Dan saat aku berniat membuka mobilku, aku bisa mendengar suara isakan yeoja. Aku mengitari mobil hingga berada disisi lain mobilku. Dan aku menemukan seorang yeoja yang meringkuk sambil bersandar dipintu mobil dengan badan bergetar dan dia adalah...

SUNGMIN

Aku tersenyum karena berhasil menemukannya. Namun seketika hatiku serasa tertusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Sakit, sangat sakit melihat yeoja yang sangat ku cintai sedang terpuruk seperti sekarang ini. Dan itu semua karena lelaki berengsek itu.

Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan lelaki berengsek itu jika terjadi yang tidak-tidak pada Sungmin.

Setelah menetralisir rasa kesalaku, Aku mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya. dia terlonjak kaget karena aku yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya.

Dia mengangkat wajanya, dan bisa kulihat matanya yang sudah memerah dan wajahnya yang sudah basah. Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

Seketika itu juga, dia langsung memelukku dan menangis lebih keras dipelukanku.

Aku mengusap punggungnya sambil sesekali mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.

"kyu~ hiks.. sakiiit" aku meringis karena aku juga merasakan sakit didadaku ketika mendengar suara yeoja yang sangat kucintai sedang merintih kesakitan karena seseorang yang menurutku tidak pantas ditangisi oleh air matanya yang berharga.

"uljima... sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk kedalam mobil" aku menuntunnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Dia duduk dikursi belakang, dan aku juga duduk disebelahnya. dia masih memelukku erat dan aku juga masih setia menenangkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu yang diisi dengan suara tangis yang benar-benar menyayat hatiku, akhirnya dia berhenti dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Dia menatapku dengan mata sembabnya yang memerah.

"gomawo" ucapnya dengan suranya yang parau. Aku tersenyum membalas ucapan terimaksihnya.

"sudahlah, air matamu yang berharga ini seharusnya tak usah kau keluarkan hanya untuk lelaki berengsek seperti dia. Kau tahu, masih banyak lelaki yang pantas untukmu. Lelaki bukan hanya diakan?" dia mengangguk imut.

"kalau begitu. Tersenyumlah" dia mengikuti perintahku. Dan tersenyum sangat manis. Ahh leganya melihat dia kembali tersenyum.

Meski begitu, ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal dihatiku. Dan ini sangat menyiksaku.

Aku menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Tapi aku tidak mau menyesal kembali. Mungkin ini kesempatan untukku. Dan kesempatan tidak datang dua kali.

Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan ragu.

"min, bolehkah aku mengungkapkan sesuatu?" Sungmin kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahku.

Aku menelan salivaku susah payah. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat. Katakan atau kau akan menyesal lagi.

"a-aku... sebenarnya aku... ahh, bagaimana bicaranya ya?" dia mengernyit bingung menatapku yang sangat gugup.

"katakan saja" ujarnya yang entah kenapa membuatku semakin gugup.

"kau janji tidak akan marah?" dia mengangguk.

"tidak akan menjauhiku?" dia kembali mengangguk.

"tidak aka-"

"aishhh cepat katakan!" aku menatapnya takut-takut.

"mmmm begini. Aku... sebenarnya dari dulu aku... me-mencintaimu" ucapku akhirnya. Ada perasaan lega setelah mengucapkannya. Tapi bagaimana reaksinya? Ahh, sudahlah. Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya.

"k-kyu mianhe" lirihnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Oh Tidak! Aku langsung panik melihatnya akan kembali menangis.

"ahh, sudahlah kenapa kau memninta maaf? Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya" dia memukul bahuku cukup keras sesaat setelah aku mengatakannya.

"aww, appo. Kenapa kau memukulku eoh?" ringisku sambil mengusap bahuku yang kena pukul olehnya.

"itu karena kau bodoh" ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya yang sudah terlanjur meluncur keluar.

"kenapa kau jadi mengataiku?" tanyaku sinis. Dia menatapku jengah.

"kau memang bodoh! Semua ucapan yang sudah keluar, tidak bisa ditarik kembali dan juga dilupakan" dia langsung memelukku kembali. Kali ini sangat erat.

"mianhe. Aku tidak tahu jika kau selama ini tersiksa karenaku. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya?" aku menatapnya tak percaya. astaga... aku berpikir dia akan marah dan mulai menjauhiku. Tapi nyatanya...

"ka-karena aku tahu kau tidak pernah tertarik padaku" ucapku lemah.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipiku menggunakan tangan mungilnya.

"kau namja baik, kyu. Kenapa kau harus menungguku? Kukira kau seorang pangeran disekolah. Ternyata aku salah. Mana ada pangeran yang tidak laku" ucapnya. Ya Ampun, suasananya sudah sangat mendukung, kenapa dia malah berbicara seperti itu?

"YA! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, dan aku hanya mencintaimu" jawabku sekenanya. Dia menunduk setelah melepaskan tangannya dipipiku.

"maaf Kyu, aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu" ucapnya masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Terbesit perasaan sakit yang membutaku sesak. Namun sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum.

Aku menarik dagunya agar mata kami bertatapan.

"heyy, tidak usah seperti itu. Aku tahu, tak semudah itu melupakan namja yang kita cintai. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mencintaiku" dia tersenyum dan langsung memelukku lagi dan lagi.

"gomawo. Aku akan mencoba untuk membuka hatiku lagi. Dan kurasa tidak akan sulit, karena aku sudah mengenalmu dengan baik, dan wajahmu juga, yaaa... lumayanlah. Tidak buruk" aku mendengus kesal kearahnya, kemudian memalingkan muka. Selalu seperti ini. Tak pernah serius.

"kau marah?"

"menurutmu?" jawabku ketus. Menyebalkan sekali yeoja ini.

"oh ayolah. Jangan marah, aku kan sudah bersedia membuka hatiku untukmu. Kenapa balasanmu seperti ini?" jawabnya kesal. Dan.. ahh menyebalkan sekali, kenapa sekarang dia yang marah?

aku menatapnya yang sudah dalam pose merajuk.

"mianhe, aku tahu aku salah" ucapku sambil menunduk. Bodoh, ini kan baru dimulai, kenapa malah seperti ini?

Dia menepuk pundakku, membuat aku mendongak menatapnya. Dan senyuman tulus dia layangkan untukku. Seperti tertular, aku ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

Tanpa aba-aba, aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Dia sudah memejamkan matanya, dan aku ikut memejamkan mataku. Dan tak lama, bibir kami saling bertemu. Ciuman ini lembut, bahkan sangat lembut. Tak lumatan sama sekali. hanya sebuah kecupan sebagai tanda dimulainya sebuah hubungan baru. Hubungan yang sudah sejak lama aku impikan. Dan sekarang menjadi kenyataan.

"ayo kita mulai ini semua dari awal" ucapnya sesaat setelah kecupan itu terlepas. Aku tersenyum sambil mengacak lembut suarai hitamnya yang indah itu.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin"

Dan inilah akhir dari kisahku. Sekarang, hidupku sudah sempurna. Aku sudah memiliki segalanya. Walaupun belum tentu hatinya akan dia berikan padaku, setidaknya semua ini dalam proses kan? Dan aku yakin, aku bisa memiliki Lee Sungmin seutuhnya.

AND


End file.
